Forgetting about you
by WWE Superstar 100
Summary: AJ is dating Dolph Zigger until she finds out that John is dating Layla. How can she cope with this ,will she forget about him or win him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever please no bad reviews I hope you guys enjoy this little story I put together. I just love AJ and John they are such a cute couple wish they could have worked out. **

_**Forgetting about you**_

AJ was backstage of Raw as she was getting ready for her match just then, Kaitlyn came up to her.

"Hey AJ what are you doing" said Kaitlyn as she took a seat next to aj

"Nothing hey, can you get a date by Sunday"

"Why?" kaitlyn was worried what did aj have planned?"

"Well your going on a double date with me and Dolph, ok

"Do I have too?"

"Yes"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Ok fine see you later" said Kaitlyn as she started walking away

"Umm Kaitlyn do you uhhhh think you can give a ride?"

Kaitlyn gave the maddest glare of all glares

"Fine!"

Aj thought it was better to stay quite I mean Kaitlyn is already mad

"Oh I forgot my phone go up ahead ok"

"Sure thing kait" said aj as she stared walking she suddenly heard people taking she turned and saw John and Layla talking and laughing.

"Since when did john and layla started talking?"I've never seen them talking. She started to get really angry how come I've known about this. She was going to give them a piece of her mind until she was pulled by someone and very roughly.

"Kaitlyn!" what the hell was that!

"What was that!"what is this aj! Why are you watching john and layla!

"What?"you can't you talk to your friend and ex?

"NO!" I think that your that you still have feeling for john you have been watching him?

"Are you crazy?"I'm dating dolph!

"So? You can still have feeling for someone else you know"

"Yea but, I don't have any feeling for john, Kaitlin"

"Whatever you say"

"Let's just go" (Before I throw up)

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she said as she took one more look at john and layla, did john already move on from me? And do I still have feeling for him? I look at him he looks so happy she thought as she started walking away.

John looked at the corner where aj was standing he had this feeling someone was there watching him?

"Ummm John?"

"What!" he said a little startled.

"You zoomed out on me" said Layla giving him a small smile

"Oh sorry layla I'm a little tired"

"It's ok, so it's a date?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Alright!" See you later.

"Bye"

"Bye John"

"Ugggghh" He felt like he acted like a total jerk when they where talking he didn't even hear what she said and want this about a date was he even ready to date? Was he even over aj? He thought about that.

"Of course I'm ready!" In fact I'll start planning that date right now!

**So what did you guys think huh, good or not please review I have lots of great ideas and shocks at every single turn if its good I'll tells you guys about my plans but, if not this is just a one-shot so REVIEW PLEASE love you guys bye from **WWE Superstar 100


	2. Confronting her and Before that

**Hey guys' It's me again and I wanted to say sorry about last chapter if it was too short or if I made some mistakes anyways heres chapter 2 enjoys :3**

_Forgetting about you_

_Chapter 2:_ _Confronting her and Before that?_

John was in hotel room getting ready for RAW until he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming!" He said as he open the door.

"Dolph?"

"Yeah" he said as he walked in with a rather pissed off face.

"Umm come in" John said as he closed his door. Look dolph I was going to leave right now you know.

"I don't care cena!" You know AJ came home late yesterday.

"Ok"Not sure where this is going dolph.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I do but, what does this have to do with me?"

"This has to do with you because you two are fucking around!"

"WHAT!"Are you kidding me dolph where would get this information"

"It doesn't matter where I got it are you guys fucking each other, huh!"

"NO!"dolph I would never do that king of stuff"

"Sure you wouldn't because you sure liked what we did before we were dating!" dolph started yelling as john started walking to the door, just then john froze did he just hear right they did something behind his back while he and AJ were dating suddenly everything turned slow.

"What!"he said in a low and deep voice he was pretty piss off at what he just heard.

"What are you talking about dolph?"

"Well you know after she lost her match against Vickie she came into my locker room and left me this letter" John grabbed the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Dolph,_

_I just thought that you should know that I've had crush on you for a while but, right now we can't let John know about us so you should call or text me when you want to talk ;)_

_Love, AJ_

"_AJ would never write this and she would never write it to you dolph!"_

"_Well it says from AJ to Dolph and it clearly say that she loves me and not John!" Oh wait that's you he said as he started laughing._

_My face went from white to red I was angry how can she do this to me?!_

"_Good luck with that tough guy "said Dolph as he turned to open the door but, before he went out I punched him square in the jaws you could hear the impact!_

_Then out of nowhere came out AJ she look me in the eye with an shocked look on her face_

"_John?" she whispered but, I didn't care why should I shes the one who broke my heart. I closed my door and said what's the matter AJ didn't want your boyfriend to get hurt, huh?As I walked away like boss, I felt great there was one thing I was sure of I sure was over AJ.I didn't even want to see her, Just then my best friend,Sheamus called me_

"_Hello" I said casually_

"_John! What the hell is all this crap I'm hearin you fightin with dolph?"_

"_Look I'll explain all of it when I get there ok?"_

"_You better hurry up there fella your going to be late"_

"_OH CRAP your right I'm almost there"_

"_Alright, bye" he said as he hung up _

_Kaitlyn walked up to AJ _

"_What happened?"_

"_John punched dolph in the face"_

"_Really?"Did it hurt you when you saw dolph get punch in the face?_

"_Uhhh? Not really anyways what really hurt me is what John said I need to talk to him "she said as she walked away. Kaitlyn was there smiling, AJ still likes john."Wait what do I do with bleach over there!"" ohhh mannn!"AJ ditched me with Dolph Zigger_

_**Weeelllll huh?how did I do pretty good huh? PLEASE REVIEW you guys :3From the greatest **_WWE Superstar 100


	3. That weird car drive

**Hey you guys It's me again here chapter 3 and I update every single day(except Sundays ,Ok) anyways here you go my peeps :3**

_Chapter 3: That weird car drive_

_"AJ! Hurry up already we're going to late!"_

_"Alright clam down!"She said as she ran to the car._

_"What took you so long?"_

_"Let's just go alright?"_

_"Fine!"He said as he backed out of the driveway. A couple of minutes pass when she finally spoke up._

_"So how's your jaw?"_

_"Fine but it would have been better if you're crazy ex didn't punched me in the jaw" AJ got a little angry when he said that word._

_"Sorry I forgot you didn't like that word"_

_"Yeah" They sat in silence for couple more minutes_

_"Why have you been coming home late these past days?"_

_"I been busy"_

_"Sure you have"_

_"What?!"_

_ "You know what I'm talking about AJ! What's going on between you and John!"_

_"God Dolph I don't need to talk you every single little thing"_

_"So something is going on!"_

_No god dammit nothing is going!"_

_"Sure yeah, right I know you like him"_

_"I don't feel like talking, ok"_

_"Whatever!"_

_"Look Dolph you better not be acting like this on the double date with Kaitlyn, ok!"_

_"Fine! Who is she bring anyways?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Let's just hope its someone we like"_

_"Hey, I been meaning to ask you. Why did John punch you?"_

_"I don't know he's crazy"_

_"Really are you sure?"_

_"Yeah totally " looks like I will just have to ask him myself she thought to herself. Finally they got to the restaurant._

_"Where's Kaitlyn?" said Dolph._

_"There's Kaitlyn with …._

**Oh yeah cliffhanger sorry you guys but, you're going to vote who's going to be Kaitlyn's date and sorry for an short chapter I'll make a long one next, ok? Later from **WWE Superstar 100 :3


	4. The Double Date

**So I got A couple of Request and I'm bored so here you go my fans or visitors chapter 4**

_Forgetting about you_

_Chapter 4: Get over it_

AJ and Dolph were looking for Kaitlyn and her date.

_"Where's Kaitlyn?" said Dolph._

_"There's Kaitlyn with…. John?"_

_"Oh fucking hell! Why did she bring him?"_

_"I don't know let's just walk up and I'll ask her" she said as they walked up to them_

_"Why don't you give your boyfriend John a kiss AJ!_

_"Shut up!"_

"AJ! Hey!" said Kaitlyn as she ran up to her."I got that date"

"Yeah about that I need to talk to you right now "said AJ as Dolph and John were having a glaring battle.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure "as AJ dragged Kaitlyn to the bathroom.

"How's your jaw "_ziggy"_ said John with a huge smirk on his face

"Shut it cena! I'll knock that smirk off your face!"

"Really just like I knocked you out Monday Zigger I dare you to punch me in face, go on" he said as put his hands behind his back and put his face next to took his hand back until he saw AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Sorry john I would love to but, AJ said if I was good she promised sex tonight so calm down tough guy It's going to a long night" John was pissed off now but, why was he getting mad I mean his dating AJ and I'm kind of dating Layla so why should he get mad there's no reason to get mad right?

When AJ was in the bathroom with Kaitlyn

"What the hell Kaitlyn!"

"What did I do something wrong?"she was a little scared she's never seen AJ this mad. Also worried what's going to happen on this crazy ass date I mean Dolph with AJ and me with John what did I get into?

"Very funny Kaitlyn! Why did you bring John on this date?"

"Well I didn't have anyone to go with and he asked me so, blame him!"

"Look we don't have time for this! Let's go before they tear each other apart!"she said as she walked off.

"Sorry!"Kaitlyn yelled as she followed AJ. When they got to the table they we're shocked John and Dolph we're in one piece and they we're smiling.

"Did anything happen?" AJ asked

"Nope"said John and Dolph at the same thing.

"Great!"Said Kaitlyn completely clueless.

"Ok" as AJ took as seat next to John while Dolph gave AJ a death glare as John had on a huge smile.

"You look great AJ as always"(What the hell was that? As always I sound like a dork)

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself"(he doesn't look too bad he looks amazing not only is his face perfect but, his body is perfect)

"So aren't we all having fun "said Dolph pissed off

"Well we were until you started talking" said John as AJ and Kaitlyn gave a little giggle

"Oh come Dolph lighted up said Kaitlyn again clueless

" Please he couldn't be happy if he ate a entire bottle of happy pills"

"Yeah well I'm glad I'm not close to being as fruity as you fruity pebbles"

"I'm not "said AJ

"Well fruity pebbles are better than so-so puffs "said John then everything was quite until Kaitlyn started randomly laughing and they all looked at her

"What? I thought it was funny"

"Why don't we order "said AJ just as they finshed their food Kaitlyn spoke

"Hey after this you guys want to see a movie"

"Sure I'm up for it "said John

"I would love too but me and AJ need to go"said Dolph

"Actually I can go you can wait for me at the hotel"

"Great let's go" said John as he grab AJ arm


	5. Why me?

**Hey you guys this is really hard work you know but, once I started I can't stop it way too fun! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter**

_Forgetting about you: Chapter 5_

_Why me?_

(As John was leading AJ and Kaitlyn to his car he was holding AJ's hand)

Oh my god he's holding my hand AJ thought I think my heart is in my in my throat this just feels so right being with him call me crazy.(how ironic)but, I thinlk I might love John and maybe I want to be him. I need to tell him before he starts dating someone else sorry girls he's mine.

"After you" he said as he held the door out

"Thank you what a gentleman"

"Hey AJ how do you think Dolph going to react on Smackdown "asked Kaitlyn

"ughhh I don't even want to talk about that"

"Talk about what?"said John as he enter the car

"Nothing let's just hurry up" said AJ

"Alright let's go "said John as he started up the car.

_After the movie_

They were walking out AJ was thinking how great everything was going great first they bought their tickets and then bought their food AJ and John got two medium sodas while Kaitlyn got a medium popcorn. They watch and while they were watching the movie John put his hand on top of hers! Oh my god this night was going now I just need to get rid of Kaitlyn. As they were walking AJ grab John's hand.

"So Kaitlyn you us to drop you off?" (Us?) John thought.

"Yeah I think that's how I was going to get home anyways"

"Hahaha shut up Kaitlyn!" As they got in the car kaitlyn was rather thinking instead of hearing what AJ and John were talking about.( What's going on between those two they keep looking at each other

"Ok Kaitlyn were here, bye"

"Alright text me later AJ I mean it!"

"Will do bye"

"Alright AJ want me to drop you off with Dolph?"

"Thanks but no thanks, just drop me off at my hotel"

"Alright "he said a little too happy. As he walked me my room I keep on get nervous and even more nervous. Finally when we got to my room that's where I think I messed up, ok so here's what happened

"Here we are "said John

"Right actually I need to talk to you"

"Uh oh am I in trouble?" She gave him a small smile before walking in as he followed and she took a seat while looking at him with straight face.

"What's wrong AJ ?"

"Look John I've known that hurt you mentally and physically but, these last days I may have had feelin-"

"NO! AJ just stop this is something that I don't want to talk about!"

"Please John just hear me out!"

"No look I trusted you once and you hurt me I won't make the same mistake!"

"So! Our relationship was a mistake! Is that what your trying to say?!"

"No AJ that's not what I meant"

"Sure maybe you should go"

"AJ what I meant is right now I'm in the middle of a relationship and I don't want to ruin it, ok?"

"You know what!—never mind I really think you should go now"

"Well I still think we should talk about but, maybe later it's late and your tired I'll just let myself out"

"Yeah you should leave now oh and don't call me or text me I won't talk that way!"

"Fine but, you should just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean that I never stop loving you" He said as he closed the doors leaving her to cry to herself.

"Man! I feel like the greatest jerk on earth but, what could I have done I dating someone else. And I couldn't have cheated on but, right now AJ in there crying to herself.

"Why me?" he asked himself as he walked away.

**Well they finally talked about their crazy relationship but, looks like that didn't work out so what will AJ do now? Remember to Review my little fans ok? From your favorite author (ok maybe not favorite but liked ) **WWE Superstar 100


	6. The Talk

**Here's another chapter you guys hope you enjoy it ok? Heh, who knew I could write theses many chapters.**

_**Forgetting about you: Chapter 6**_

AJ was sitting in her bed crying in her pillow she's been crying for two days straight finally she's been hearing her phone ringing non-stop so she checked her phone.

"Holy shit! 37 missed calls I didn't know people missed me that much let's see who called. said AJ as she strolled down the list

"Dolph 2 missed calls well I only expected 1 miss call so that's pretty much a new record"

"Kaitlyn 10 missed calls ok that I expected"

"John?! He called me, why? And what does he want he should know that I wouldn't want to talk to him right so why try? Does he care about me to worry that much?" said AJ as she called Kaitlyn

"I hate Mondays" said AJ as she Kaitlyn picked up

"Hello?"

"Ten missed calls really Kaitlyn you know I don't want to talk right now"

"AJ! You know I've been trying to contact you we need to talk now!"

"No"

"What?! What do you mean no?!"

"I don't feel like it"

"AJ get your ass over here!"

"NO!"

"Fine I'll wait until you come to your senses and when you do I'll be over here!"

**One hour later…**

AJ was sleeping soundly until she heard her phone so grab her phone and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Hello?" she said half-asleep.

"AJ where the hell were you I've been waiting for like almost an hour!"

"I never said that I would go over so what do you want?" now fully awake.

"For you to get over here"

"Look its almost time for RAW to start how about I talk to you there, ok?"

"Fine" said Kaitlyn as she hung up.

"That's all she wanted, why did she wake me up then?" AJ said as she tried to fall asleep.

**At Raw…**

"AJ there you are!"Said Kaitlyn as she hugged her as hard as she could.

"I can't breathe" as AJ struggled to get out of the hug lock.

"I've been so worried about you, what the hell AJ! Look you might not be happy about this but, John told me everything that happen"

"I don't care all I want is to forget everything about that date, ok?"

"Fine but, I think you should talk to him but, if you don't I'll support you all the way.

"Thanks Kaitlyn" said AJ as she gave Kaitlyn a hug. Kaitlyn gladly returned the hug.

"Now go get ready for your match kid"said Kaitlyn as she walked away.

**In AJ's Locker room…**

AJ was just about ready to go to her match when she heard her door open.

"Kaitlyn is that you?" said AJ as she tied her shoes.

"No but, it' someone who really cares about you, AJ"

"I don't care … John" as she turned around she saw the world famous superstar

"Look AJ I know your hurt but, we need to talk" he said as he took a few steps towards her.

"No, John I have a match right now and I also don't want to talk to you"

"AJ please hear me out"

"I don't think I should" said AJ as she could feel the tears falling. Just as AJ turned to walk away she felt his hands grabbing a hold of hers.

"Please John let me go" as she started feeling the tears running down her eyes.

'No don't cry I hate seeing you cry" he said as he looked in her eyes.

"So how come you make me cry" she as she wipe her eyes and looked back in his dark blue eyes. He looked back into her eyes getting lost in her dark eyes just as they leaned in to kiss. There was a part of her that wanted to kiss him and another part of her that wanted to run away.

"No, John like you said I don't want for you to cheat on Layla maybe you should tell her before anything goes too far ok?"

"Alright but, you need to tell Dolph also ok?" as he pulled away.

"Will do caption" as she kiss him on the cheek. He looked a little shocked

"What? , it's not cheating" she said as she gave him a huge smile.

"Good luck out there AJ" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. So she skipped out to the ring extra happy with a huge smile on her face.


	7. Singing in the locker rooms

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I been sick awhile so here's another chapter you like it review enjoy folks. Oh yeah this is a song chapter.**

_Forgetting about you: Chapter 7_

Two days after RAW ….

AJ was talking to kaitlyn and Kaitlyn was wasn't paying attention until she heard this.

"So anyways John comes to my house to talk to me, right?"

"So you faced your fears and talked to him." Said Kaitlyn

"Kind of" said AJ as she looked at the floor.

"Oh no AJ you didn't, did you?"

"No….maybe…..so."

"AJ he's dating Layla your friend do you really want to hurt her" said Kaitlyn with a death glare her way.

"I know but-"

"But, nothing you really need to think about this AJ"she said as she walked away.

"I need a break from all of this drama" said AJ as she turned on the radio and she heard her favorite song.

_You belong with me by __Taylor Swift_

"I love this song but you know who doesn't Lalya" she said with a smirk. As the song began she sang along with it.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

AJ didn't know that John walked inside her locker room.

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

All of a sudden John gave a chuckle and AJ turned around shocked.

"Were you spying on me!" she said now mad

"Maybe, but that was cute how you were dancing around" he said with a smile as she walked up to hug him.

"So, what's up" as she as she pulled away.

"We need to talk" he said as he turned around.

"Uh oh" said AJ.

**So how was it finally a new chapter huh, do you love well bye for now :3.**


	8. Great news

**It's been awhile but I'm back yay! And here's the new chapter do you guys love me **

_Forgetting about you: Chapter 8_

_**We return to AJ and John….**_

John gave a laugh as he looked at her because she was pretty confused

"Don't worry its good news" as he gave a smile

"Oh okay tell me "she said returning the smile

"Alright I'm on vacation!" he said with a huge grin

"Yay, I guess How is that good news for me?" I'm a bit confused.

"AJ you're coming with me!"

"What? How we need to go to work remember" she said looking confused

"I asked Vince for a break because let's face it we are all tired of drama"

"Finally someone who gets me "thought AJ

"So just us" she said with a huge smile.

"Nope, you get to bring Kaitlyn and she gets to bring someone so she won't get lonely"

"Alright I'll call her" As she gave him a kiss and picked up her phone and stared to dial Kaitlyn's number

"Hello?"

"Kaitlyn I have some news that you might want to hear!"

"Ok but, AJ please tell that you thought about your actions"

"Ummmm kind of "

"I'm hanging up now-"

"No! Kaitlyn please!"

"Please what?"

"Do you want go on vacation?"

"Vacation?" said Kaitlyn now interested

"Ha now I got your attention "said AJ with a smile.

"Want me to hang up cause' I will"

"Fine but, yeah John, you and me are going on vacation and here's the best part, you get to bring someone"

" Oh my god AJ yeah, this is great!" saying Kaitlyn with a huge smile

" So you're in?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah I'm in"

"Great, start packing because we're leaving after Smackdown"

"Okay I need to go but I'll see you at Smackdown"

" Okay bye" said AJ smiling

**With Kaitlyn….**

"Hey John and AJ asked me to go with them on vacation and they said I could bring someone, you want to go"

"Sure why not?"

**Alright you guys that's it for now I'll be back also who was Kaitlyn talking to find out for yourself and read this great story later, sorry for a short story I'll make a longer one next well bye :3 **__


	9. Who's Kaitlyn's date?

**Alright guys, a another chapter for Forgetting about you.**

_Forgetting about you, Chapter: 9_

**John and AJ are at the plane waiting for Kaitlyn and her date…..**

"So… what time did Kaitlyn say she'll be here?" asked John as he played with the keys.

"3.00 PM" said AJ as she looked at John

"And what time is now?" he said as AJ looked at her watch.

"1.30….."

"You think we'll have enough time?" John said as AJ let out a laugh.

"Before she gets here? Maybe"

"Who do think she's going to bring?" John asked

"I have no idea" AJ said as John started playing with his keys but, actually AJ had a pretty good idea on who Kaitlyn was going to bring.

"I just hope it's not him" AJ thought

**Now we go to Kaitlyn who's driving with her date…..**

"Yay we're almost there!" said Kaitlyn as she thrown an arm in the air.

"What!? Not even, we still need like one hour"

"I know but, saying that makes me feel better" she said as she stuck out her tongue that her date.

"Here let me see the map"

"No! The driver can only see the map" as she grab the map and starting looking at the map.

"Hey come on let me see the map, plus you need to look at the road your driving"

"Fine but only if you say the magic word" she said as she smile

"Ok, easy pleases Kaitie can I see the map "

"Wow that's one large word, but ok here" kaitlyn said as she handed him the map.

"Ok we're almost there"

"See I told you we're almost here "she said as she grinned

"What? No you didn't that was like 1 hour ago" he said as he grab her coat.

"Really? Damn, time fly's bye fast "she said as he put her coat on her

"Alright be cool like me" Kaitlyn said as she saw AJ.

" OMG AJ I haven't seen you forever!, how have you been?" she said as she ran up AJ and hugged her.

"Oh boy" he said as he locked the car

"Come on hurry up "said Kaitlyn

"Let's go! Sheamus come on!"….

**SO what did you guys think huh,? Did I shock you guys or did you guys already know how it was anyways later from the best ha jk :3**


End file.
